1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for use with the liftgate support of a hatchback on a vehicle, and more particularly, to a locking device which secures the hatchback in the open position, even when the liftgate support is worn-out or in freezing temperatures which may impair the normal operation of the liftgate support.
2. Background Art
Vehicles having a hatchback-type door have become increasingly popular as the consumer trend towards more fuel-effective automobiles continues. Typically, two liftgate supports, one disposed on each side of the hatchback-type door, secure the hatch-back in the raised position. After several years, or during freezing temperatures, these liftgate supports eventually malfunction, which can be a safety hazard to anyone trying to load or unload the back of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,194 (Bauer) discloses a vehicular hatchback-type door closure system which is designed to prevent the downward pivotal rotation of the hatchback-type door. A pair of telescoping struts are positioned such that the studs that secure the strut to the hatchback-type door come into a wedging engagement with the strut to limit the clockwise rotation of the hatchback-type door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,355 (Hawkins) discloses a device to retain a vehicle hood or trunk in a raised position. The device includes two members engaged in a telescoping relationship. The holding device includes a first tubular member that slidably receives a rod together with a coiled spring urged locking dog. The locking dog engages the rod with respect to the tubular member, so as to retain the hood or the trunk raised by a predetermined amount.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,866 (Behring) discloses a lockable sleeve that slips onto the elongated piston rod of the liftgate support to secure the shock in the raised position. The lockable sleeve must then be removed from the liftgate support to lower the hatchback-type door. The sleeve is cumbersome to use and store, and can easily damage the liftgate support or the hatchback-type door.
The Polyon Manufacturing Company has developed a spring loaded brace for after-market installation that automatically retains a liftgate support of a hatchback-type door in an open position. The brace is expensive and detracts from the appearance of the vehicle when the hatchback-type door is opened.
What is needed is a locking device that overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art, and can either be incorporated into the design of the liftgate support or installed as an after-market lock that is fitted onto one of the liftgate supports, the locking device being universally adapted to virtually any type of liftgate support for a hatchback-type door.